1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to integrated circuits and more particularly to data communications links between integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise in an electronic system may cause a signal to deviate from its intended or ideal value. Exemplary noise sources include power supply bounce due to simultaneous switching, crosstalk between signal lines, and electromagnetic energy produced by other sources. Crosstalk between signal lines may occur when communications paths (e.g., traces on a printed circuit board) are physically located within close proximity of each other and may introduce noise that adversely affects a signal on a communications path (i.e., a victim communications path) and results in erroneous operation of an electronic system.